


Trust

by mybrianisfried



Series: 6 and 47 [1]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, the abuse isn't talked about but it's definitely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: At their time in the institute, 47 and Lucas (6 at the time) try to escape.One of their conversations before they attempt it for the first time.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 6 and 47 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186925
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Trust

Their plan was stupid. Utterly, utterly stupid. For all his genetic modifications, 6 didn’t have the skill of thinking this plan all the way through. But that was only half his fault.

It wasn’t a _bad_ plan, just risky. Flawed. And 47 could see all its flaws.

“This isn’t going to work,” he said. They had managed to sneak away into a utility room, which was risky in itself, but nothing they hadn’t done before. 

“It _will_ ,” 6 insisted. He believed it. Somewhat.

47 just glared at him.

“It’s dangerous, yeah. But… would you rather take the risk or… ” He paused to glance at the white, white walls. Pristine. Inhuman. “Or stay here?” he finished.

47 stayed quiet. 

6 didn’t know how to convince him. Or if he even needed convincing.

“Do you trust me, 47?”

He continued his silence, and 6 kept looking at him, his eyes asking the same question he just asked.

And then 47 looked at him back, his own ice blue eyes boring into 6’s skull.

“I don’t trust anyone else,” he said finally.

6 smiled. That was good enough — more than good enough. It was perfect, and returned. Which was all their plan really needed: trust and a bit of planning.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” 47 said, and turned to go.

6 stayed there for a moment.

Their plan was going to work. It _had_ to work. And it was going to.

All it needed was trust.

**Author's Note:**

> so after weeks and weeks of my ideas marinating, i finally managed to write this short little one-shot  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
